Heaven's Voice
The Heaven's Voice is a al bow available for Anna in . Description Heaven's Voice is a golden 7-stringed harp. It is adorned with white feathers and has pink gems along the top of it. The arrow itself is golden with white feathers for its fletching. The Heaven's Voice provides a moderate boost to , along with a poor boost to . It also grants a moderate boost. Heaven's Voice can unleash Judgement as a bonus skill, which can be guaranteed by using Anna's Normal Attack, while the low Magic Attack boost the bow grants means it'll only be about half as powerful as Natalie's version, the fact it can be essentially spammed every single turn still makes it a very powerful tool against enemies weak to Holy (and equipping the Crossbone Pin to inflict can further boost the unleash's damage). Heaven's Voice can also counter with Piercing Shot, which in turn may unleash Judgement. In both cases, the unleashed Judgement will also heal Anna a sizable amount, which helps her survivability. As a sidenote, the Heaven's Voice is the only weapon in the game that inflicts the status, though neither its infliction chance nor stacks are high enough to make it too relevant. Heaven's Voice grants resistance to , , , and . All of these become immunities at level 5. Found in the Warp Zone, it is part of the reward of Bunny's quest, available only during Easter season. * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 30% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Holy |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Heavy+Light |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Syphon |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |BonusSkillPower = 250 |BonusSkillChance = (33%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = White Feather |item21number = 2 |item31 = Rainbow Ore |item31number = 5 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 2 |item42 = Ruby |item42number = 1 |item51 = The Holy Grail |item51number = 1 |item52 = Gold Plate |item52number = 2 |item53 = Ruby |item53number = 1}} * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl1MAG = 20% |lvl2MAG = 35% |lvl3MAG = 50% |lvl4MAG = 65% |lvl5MAG = 80% |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Heavy+Light |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Syphon |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |AutoSkillChance = (33%) |BonusSkillChance = (33%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = White Feather |item21number = 2 |item31 = Rainbow Ore |item31number = 5 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 2 |item42 = Ruby |item42number = 1 |item51 = The Holy Grail |item51number = 1 |item52 = Gold Plate |item52number = 2 |item53 = Ruby |item53number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna